


Darling You Never Did Nothing

by commander_danny_lawrence



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_danny_lawrence/pseuds/commander_danny_lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year. A year since Laura and her friends had fled from the mess they had created, leaving Danny and the others to fight for the safety of their campus and the students who remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling You Never Did Nothing

It had been a year. A year since Laura and her friends had fled from the mess they had created, leaving Danny and the others to fight for the safety of their campus and the students who remained. Their army had managed to evacuate about 200 before the dean had taken all of them prisoner. The Zetas had been killed right off the bat, Danny and the rest of the Summer Society forced to watch before being thrown into their own seperate cells.

The year of captivity had changed Danny more than she had ever thought possible. Her once tall and athletic frame was gone, replaced by a gaunt, slumped one whose ribs and spine could easily be felt through her shirt. Her red hair was dirty and limp, and her eyes that were once so filled with life were hollow and sunken in. She had been chained to the wall with shackles that were pure silver. The metal had pretty much grafted into her skin, eating through a couple layers of her flesh and securing itself around her wrists and ankles.

She had given up hope of being rescued about 4 months in. Back then the dean and her little gang of vampires still tortured her for information she didn't have. They lashed her torso and back with whips, sprinkling silver dust in her open wounds and watching as her body convulsed with pain. They buried silver bullets deep in her arms and legs, laughing as she pleaded with them to just shoot one through her heart. Danny had thought that was the worst they had planned.

Two weeks later they brought in the poison.

It was inky red in color and smelled of rusty metal. The dean attached a needle to the vial then plunged it into a vein in Danny's neck. Pain spread rapidly through her body and she would've screamed if it weren't for the bile that was blocking her throat. It took a few seconds for Danny to realize that they were forcing her to shift. But her wolf seemed twice as large and ready to tear herself to peices. Her bones snapped and her heart beat so hard she was afraid she'd have a stroke. About halfway through, the shifting stopped. Danny was stuck with an elongated jaw, random patches of fur, and a fuckton of broken bones. She groaned and vomited on the stone floor.

The poison was injected into her twice a week for the next couple of months. Each time her wolf grew weaker and the change stopped in an earlier stage until finally, nothing happened when they administered the poison. The wolf that had once burned bright and angry inside of her was gone.

Her emotions had left with it.

About 2 months after they started bringing in sacrificies. The young girls were thrown into the cell with Danny, where they remained for a few days before being taken away by Will. She never spoke to them, figuring it was best not to get attached. So instead she sat in stoic silence, observing them carefully. It always took a while for them to notice her. She kept to the shadows against the wall, and they were usually too caught up in their tears to see her.

The last girl had been taken a few days ago, and Danny was surprised they hadn't brought in anyone else yet. A loud thump from outside startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up just as Laura threw the door open. The redhead's brow furrowed as she looked indcredulously at the tiny brunette.

".....Laura?" Danny's voice was barely a whisper, but the sound of it managed to bring tears to the younger girl's eyes. She clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded, choking down a sob. "Oh god, Danny," she whispered back, rushing forward to envelope the readhead in a hug.

The taller girl stiffened, some of the bones in her body hadn't healed properly and they hurt when they were moved. Laura quickly pulled away and Danny looked down at her hands in embarassment. Laura followed her gaze, frowning at the shackles on her wrists. She reached out to touch them, but thought better of it and quickly placed her hands in her lap. "Does it.....does it hurt?" Danny looked up, meeting Laura's gaze. She inched forward and raised her hands up to wipe the stray tears off Laura's cheek.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should add another part to this or just leave it as it is. Please feel free to comment your suggestions or maybe comment prompts? Idk. Just do what you want


End file.
